Trained
by yavin4
Summary: If I had known this was going to happen, I may not have worked to bring him back from the future. Warning: dark, mxm, non-con. Sheppard x McKay


May I never write something like this again.

AN: A Season Five AU. Many of the episodes have been switched around in their timing. Some content has been cut. By far the biggest change is Keller's treatment of Beckett worked until the end of the episode then he collapsed and they placed him back in stasis. Because of this failure, she only attempts the Wraith retrovirus because she is ordered. McKay lost that seed of interest he had in her because she wouldn't try Beckett's cure again. See if you can link the paragraph with its episode. There are 7. Answer at end.

**Warning**: dark, mxm, non-con. Sheppard x McKay

oOo

It started rather innocently.

"McKay, let's go for a jog."

"Why? I've got work to do."

"Come on. You can join me in my rehab. Let's show Woolsey that you're fit when he gets here. You need to be healthier anyway."

"Healthier? Are you my mother now?"

"Rodney, don't be like that."

The training, as Rodney realized it was later, was slow and insidious. Sheppard knew what he was doing. Nobody else ever realized. And by time the scientist himself realized, it was far, far too late.

oOo

It started with that request for a jog. The jogging turned into healthy meals and sleep habits. The rest of the Atlantis members simply thought Sheppard was finally taking care of his lead scientist. Ronan was happy McKay could keep up with them for longer. Teyla was glad he was getting more sleep.

The only inkling Rodney had that something was not right was once late at night. He was working in his lab when he felt eyes boring into his back. McKay turned and looked. For a split second, the look in Sheppard's face was vicious, possessive, desirous, planning. Then it faded to a goofy smile.

oOo

McKay had been shot on a mission. He was reviewing files when he heard,

"I lost you once; I'm not going to let it happen again."

Looking back, that was the time at which the training sped up.

oOo

More time together. More time alone. Touches here, there, always when they were alone. Training, Rodney realized later. Slowly, he was brought to desire those touch, the words that accompanied, but only when alone. With others around it was their normal relationship from the past four years. But alone...

oOo

The first kiss was after Rodney jogged for a mile straight and was not out of breath. It was simple, chaste. A brief pressing of the lips. Yet he was shaken to the core and completely breathless as he walked away.

The second was longer, less chaste. A congratulatory kiss for completing a problem. That was when, Rodney realized later, he responded as trained. That led to the third kiss.

As he caught his breath from the second, he leaned against Sheppard. A hand reached up and turned his head. Lips descended slow and gentle and heated.

A kiss as a reward for good work. Soon more work was being completed.

oOo

Once Rodney started to voice concern over what they were doing.

"It's fine. You're not military, so I won't get into trouble." Arms around his shoulders pulling him back to a strong chest, lips open on his neck, tongue licking. "Just like Earth, what we do off work is our business. Everything will be fine, trust me. Don't fight me. Just trust me, Rodney."

The lips returned to his now bared throat as hands roamed down his body.

oOo

Then he was sick. Everything turned simple. He was scared so he ran to Sheppard and he worried about that. A woman came. A woman he knew cared for him. He tired once to tell her, but the words would not come out. Then he was better because Sheppard and Ronan and the woman fought for the chance to heal him.

After she was gone, Sheppard drew him into his arms. He squeezed far too tight and spoke in a rough voice, "I thought I was going to lose you. I can't, I just can't. I have to have you." Without warning, Rodney felt his clothes being removed. The training took over and he did nothing but pant as Sheppard took him.

oOo

There were three inescapable truths about this mission. One, finding secret labs was cool. Two, getting kidnapped and then forced to fix an end game machine or have a colleague killed, sucked. Three, Sheppard was going to screw him as soon as he cleared medical.

oOo

"Hey, McKay, you got plans for tonight?"

"Hmm? Oh, John. Yeah, Major Lorne is having a movie night in the mess hall."

"You're actually leaving your lab for something not a mission?"

"Um hm. It's some Canadian movie about a genetically engineered kid that goes on a rampage. Ronon asked me to go."

A few steps took them to an empty hall. An elbow pushed Rodney against the wall and held him. "Did I tell you, you could go?"

"No-o-o, but I thought it'd be fine since you hadn't said anyth..."

The elbow pushed again. "You ask before you do stunts like that again. You always check things through me."

Rodney drew in several shaky breaths. "Yes, of course. Would you like to go with me to the movie?"

An easy smile. "Sure! Then we can go back to my room."

oOo

Each room had its own job. If Sheppard was in a good, a gentle, mood, it would be in Rodney's room. His bed was comfortable and large enough for them both to lay there. If Sheppard was in bad, a harsh, mood, it would be his room. His bed was too small. Rodney would have to drag himself back to his quarters. The puddle jumpers were the quickie room. Always hands or mouth and always about Sheppard's pleasure. The lab was Rodney's favorite. The room of rewards. Everything was about his pleasure in that room.

Which was why he was confused when Sheppard dragged him down to the stasis chamber where they had found the older Elizabeth.

"Why are we...?"

"Quiet!" Sheppard snapped. He dug in his bag and pulled out a coil of rope. "You failed to fix the puddle jumpers like I asked, Rodney. You disobeyed me, for two years now. I'm going to have to correct you. I hate to do this but this is what's going to happen if you disobey me again."

Thus Elizabeth's stasis chamber was added as the correction room.

oOo

It was four months since Sheppard had first taken him. A lot longer since Elizabeth had been left behind. Could she not have stay longer? The tears ran down Rodney's cheeks. Not a sound though, Sheppard did not like crying.

"Everything okay?"

"Elizabeth." Rodney choked. He was drawn back into a warm embrace. Lips kissed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I miss her too." The tears flowed faster. "Shh, shh, Rodney. It's okay. I'm here."

Hands began to work across his body, exciting him, preparing him. Rodney let the training take him as the tears still drained.

Elizabeth. She could have kept Sheppard in check. She would have noticed the small changes in both their actions. Carson would have noticed too. Together they could have stopped this mess. Woolsey was too dense, too uptight. Teyla was too busy raising her baby to notice. Keller was too weak. Ronon, well, Sheppard was well behaved around him.

That... could he... no, no... If Sheppard got lucky he could take the Satedan. Then Rodney would really be in trouble.

oOo

He could get a gun from the armory. End it, here and now. Rodney looked down on Sheppard as he slept. No, he could not do it. Who would he run things by? Who would tell him what things were fine and what were not? Who would congratulate him when he fixed something? Poison? No, with Sheppard's luck the poison would be found or spilt. Himself? Could he end his own life to get away from Sheppard? He was not strong enough, and he did not need Sheppard to tell him that.

oOo

"Why aren't you here, Carson?"

_I am here. I'm always here for you, Rodney_, a Scottish flavored thought said.

"You're not here. You're in that stupid stasis pod."

_Does it really matter? What do you need?_

"I want you to tell me how to get out!"

_Get out of what?_

"Sheppard... Do you know what he's done?"

_Shh, lad, shh._

"He's hurting me. At first it was minor but it's getting worse. He won't let me walk away."

_Then I guess that only leaves you with one option._

"Huh. I thought you would have told me to go to Woolsey or something."

_Ha! Rodney, I'm part of your subconscious. You know the real me wouldn't approve of you killing him. Ronon maybe, but not me._

"I don't have to kill him? But how could I get him away?"

_You know John believes Keller's not as good a doctor as I am._

"Ah! So I just have to hurt him bad enough he wants to get sent back to Earth."

_Remember to have something set up that you can't leave so he can't force you to go back with him._

"But I'm not strong enough."

_That's a lie, Rodney, and you bloody well know it._

oOo

Getting Woolsey's permission had been easy. Anything that could reduce the cost Earth had to pay to keep the mission going was great in his eyes. Getting Ronon's weapon was a little harder. Ronan was suddenly gone, Rodney panicked. Without the strange gun, things would not work out. In the end, the Satedan returned and allowed him to look at it. Sheppard punished him later for being alone with Ronon without permission. Rodney took the beating willingly. He now had the information he needed.

oOo

Another mission, hopefully the last.

"John, here. This one is yours," Rodney shoved a modified Wraith stunner at him. Lorne said it looked like a saw-off shotgun. Ronon said it reminded him of a Satedan rifle he used.

Sheppard smiled. "Thanks, Rodney."

All the tests had gone well on the new energy weapon. Today they were going looking for Wraith to try them out on. The other four models were perfect. Sheppard's, not so.

oOo

"Damn," Rodney cursed as he paced across the infirmary. "How did I mess up?"

Teyla attempted to sooth him with the news Keller had told them. Sheppard would live. The weapon overloading and exploding was a complete accident. None of this was his fault.

"It is my fault! How could I do this?"

Rodney missed the look on Ronon's face when Teyla drew him in for a hug.

oOo

The thick bandages covered both hands and wound up the right arm and shoulder. The ribcage was covered along with the neck and right side of Sheppard's face. Good-byes had been done slowly over the last few days. Everyone was sad to see the military command of Atlantis leave.

Rodney squeezed the injured man's left hand.

"Sorry I can't go with you, experiments and all that, but I'm sure you'll be fine." There was a small smile on his face. "The SGC will take good care of you. Don't fight them now. You'll have to listen to everything they say, even if that means you can't come back. We'll stay strong and find away to take care of those Wraith. Oh! And I'll make sure none of the other rifles blow up like yours did. I'm really sorry about that." In a soft voice only over heard by Sheppard and Ronon, "Accidents happen."

oOo

A week later and Rodney was starting to panic. He did not think it would be this hard, living without Sheppard. Withdrawal, he told himself. Just like coming off the Wraith juice. It would hurt real bad, then it would get better. And if he fell off his fragile new wall, well, Sheppard was not here to keep him down. He just had to keep himself busy, order a new bed from Earth, transfer quarters, transfer labs, make new habits. Ronon's sudden questioning threw Rodney. Before he could catch himself, he fell.

oOo

oOo

AN: Here is the order I've changed season five to for this AU. The numbers are the paragraphs in my story.

Search and Rescue – 1 – Really between this and Seed

The Seed – Does not appear but happens

The Daedalus Variations – 3

The Shrine – 7 – Cut that last scene where Rodney says he loves Jennifer.

The Queen – Does not appear but is necessary for FC/LT to happen

First Contact/Lost Tribe – 8

The Prodigal – 10

Ghost in the Machine – 11

Broken Ties – 14

The rest of these have been left out. They could still happen, I just can't work them in or I would have to extend the story to fit them in. And some wouldn't let me work with them. But since the story's a Sheppard/McKay and I shipped Sheppard back to Earth...

Whispers – Tracker – Outsiders – Inquisition – Remnants –

Brain Storm – This would have been hilarious with Sheppard taking Keller's spot. "Is this your date, Rodney?" "Um, well, you see..." "Yeah, I'm his date. Got a problem with that?" "No, no, everything's just fine."

Infection – Todd would have found too many problems with Keller's retrovirus and never used it.

Identity – Could have been Sheppard and Neeva that switched. *snicker/snort*

Vegas – This is an AU anyway, a really yummy AU. (heart) Johnny Cash! (heart) Todd!

Enemy at the Gate – This, this would take too much thinking to try and get it to work without Sheppard.

Strangely enough, this fic came from watching the Stargate movie first without then with director commentary back to back followed by reading a Kingdom Hearts dub-con, while cleaning my room. Go figure.

Word count for story without ANs: 1911


End file.
